1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transparent screens which display images projected from projectors, projection systems including transparent screens, and methods of controlling transparent screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-220540 discloses an apparatus which projects an image from a projector in an intermediate state between a light transmissive state and a light diffusive state, and displays the image on a surface opposite to an irradiated surface. Thereby, a transparent screen can display the projected image while maintaining high transmittance.